mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Are We Cool
Are We Cool is a trafficking mission in Mafia III. Overview Cassandra and Emmanuel need your help keeping weed drops in the Bayou from the Dixie Mafia. This is a repeatable side mission used to bring Cassandra's rackets up to full earn. Completing it will raise the racket's earn by $20,000, and it will need to be done once for each racket run by Cassandra. Narrative Are We Cool? At Cassandra's request, Lincoln heads to the First Baptist Church and meets with Emmanuel to see what help he needs. Emmanuel isn't happy to be working with Lincoln, as what he did to Baka and their men at the Haitian Camp is still fresh in his mind. When asked about his past in Haiti, Emmanuel explains that he was a Hougan, or priest, who helped refugees by getting them out of the country and away from President "Papa Doc" Duvalier. It was not his choice to leave his home and come to New Bordeaux, but he is trying to make the best of the situation. He gives Lincoln the details on the weed runs and sends him on his way. Our Losses After Lincoln returns from the first weed drop, he and Emmanuel speak further. Emmanuel speaks of his wife, who died in Haiti. When Lincoln tries to sympathize with him, Emmanuel takes exception and claims their losses are nowhere near the same. Papa Doc had Emmanuel's wife tortured trying to locate him. His children were bludgeoned to death in order to save bullets. When he last saw his wife her eyes had ruptured from the electro shock. His son's face had been caved in and his little girl had been decapitated. Emmanuel says that he and Lincoln have nothing in common, explaining that just because Marcano is an evil man who kills, it doesn't mean his victims are innocent. Lincoln says that innocence is not something that exists around people like them, at least not for long, and he doesn't even remember what it looks like anymore. Emmanuel replies that he used to, but the bloodier he gets, the quicker that picture fades. Those I Could Not Save After Lincoln returns from his second weed run, he and Emmanuel speak more about his experiences running refugees in Haiti. Lincoln asks him how many people he helped escape, to which Emmanuel answers that he can only remember those he could not save. Lincoln calls him on this, saying that he remembers every one of the villagers he helped evacuate in Vietnam, all forty-three of them, and asks again how many Emmanuel got out. He replies two hundred and twenty-six. They ran boats every night for ten months, mostly women and children because men had either enlisted or disappeared. They had more refugees than they knew what to do with. Many of them didn't survive the trip, but dying on the boat running from Papa Doc was better than the alternative. Emmanuel says that if you would have told him fifteen years ago that all this would happen, he would have called you crazy. He believed he would die an old man, surrounded by his family. Walkthrough First Run You will have to steal the boat marked on your map and take it out to the designated drop zone. After the plane drops the three crates, you will need to pick them up from the water. Pull near the crate and follow the prompt to pick it up. Once all three are on the boat, take it to one of the boathouses marked on your map. Boathouses are located in Delray Hollow, River Row and Southdowns. The one behind the First Baptist Church may be used to drop off the shipment to that location only. For the others, the crates will be transferred to a truck and you will need to deliver them to the appropriate racket location. Once you're through, return to Emmanuel. Second Run On your second weed run, the crates will already be loaded onto a boat, you just need to steal it, then deliver it as before. Once done, return to Emmanuel once more to complete his backstory conversation. After this, you will not need to see him for subsequent weed runs. Subsequent Runs Any weed runs you do after these two will be randomly generated and may involve either an air drop or simply stealing an already loaded boat. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay